And Once, There Was This
by NomNomOn
Summary: A series of one-shot stories, mostly parenting, between Dean and his son. I take requests. Based on my original story "Winchesters Vs Bunny". But it doesn't really follow it, only the characters. NOW CHAPTER 3: Bunny Vs Ben, part 2: 'The Old Man From Train Number 3'
1. Chapter 1

So here I am again. I going to give a really quick explain to those who do not know the "Winchesters Vs Bunny" story. So, basically, Dean has a son and his name is Bunny (yeah, I know). He's sixteen, his mother abandoned him at birth and since then he has been living in foster houses and on the streets with his friends. But then Bunny found out Dean was his father (and there was some fights involving Crowley and etcetera…) and he's going to live with Dean. So…. Yeah. If you want the whole story go read it :)

And for those you have been reading the story; Welcome back xD

…

_**Snore **_

It was the third day Dean's snores wouldn't let Bunny sleep. Every breath he took was followed by a jar noise. The boy twisted, glancing at the sleeping man. He deeply imagined ways to murder Dean and that half open mouth of his.

"GGGRRMM" – Dean groaned. Bunny clenched his jaw holding down a desperate yell.

He threw a pillow that flow across the motel room and hit Dean's chest. He had torn up his bed in the night; his sheets were all twisted around him and a pillow lie over his head. He kept completely still, as nothing had happened. Bunny could not blame Dean for being tired. After all they had been through and his new case had left Dean's head in water. But he was too tired.

Bunny sometimes thought Dean might be chocking to death with his own saliva from the horrible sounds he made.

"It's like a freaking chainsaw!" – He mumbled as he sat up on the bed.

The boy glared at the clock. It hit 4.36 pm. He wished the time stooped and he could recover all the sleep he had lost in the past three nights. But no… The red lines that marked the numbers kept changing every minute that passed.

He ran his hands down his face stretching his cheeks. He turned to look at Sam who was sleeping on the couch. Bunny wondered how he didn't wake up from all that noise. It was like the loudest sound he ever heard in his entire life! He figured Sam was already used to it and he didn't even notice it anymore after living so many years with Dean.

At that moment, the couch seemed more comfortable than the bed he was laying on. At that moment even the floor seemed more comfortable than anything else!

"GGGRRRMM" – Bunny eyes wide up with frustration!

"Oh that's it!" – He said clenching his teeth.

He stood up from the warm bed, making him shivered with the sudden cold.

He walked towards the messy bed.

"Dean? Dean?" – He called upset and tired of noises impossible to endure.

No response….

The boy grabbed Dean's t-shirt and started shaking and rocking trying to wake him. – "Dean?! Wake up! Argh!"

Still no response

Bunny stooped and stared at Dean, while the snores became louder and louder.

"Seriously? If you are doing this on purpose I swear I'll choke you with that pillow." – Bunny waited for an action or an angry winch. But neither of that happened.

The boy bit his lip – "You leave me no other choice."

Bunny began to push Dean's numb body to the side of the bed. Now, Dean seemed to be waking up, but the boy was determined to throw him to the ground. He continued to push further to the end of the bed.

Dean moaned - "Bunny …. Stop ..." - His eyes were barely opened

The boy was putting all his strength to move him, but Dean was heavy and the rolled sheets were not helping. But slowly, Dean was near to the edge of the bed and he felt his body falling.

"Oh no you don't!" – Dean grabbed Bunny by the shoulders, angry with the boy for waking him up like that.

Both fell sprawled on the floor.

Dean was on his back and Bunny was lying across his muscular belly.

"Bunny! What the hell?" – Dean shrugged. Bunny couldn't help but to give his most genuine and innocence smile.

"You snore like a pig!" – The boy laughed. Dean stared confused, but realizing how incredible weird this whole situation was, he smiled too.

….


	2. Chapter 2 Bunny Vs Ben Part 1

Yay, Christmas holidays are finally here! :D

So, Ben is ten here and Lisa is whatever age she is.

…..

_***Bunny Vs Ben Part 1***_

"Yes, of course! I want you to meet him!"

"_Do you think he would mind?"_ – Dean was on the phone for 2 hours now. No wonder he didn't want to stop talking with her. It was Lisa after all. And, besides, he had to explain everything that had happened. And most importantly, that he was a father now.

Dean looked at Bunny, who was too focused on "The Simpsons" to hear the conversation. He bit his lip, hesitating. - "Of course not, he'll be thrilled when he finds out. He can't stop talking about it!" - Dean lied with a funny face.

"_Really?"_ – Lisa asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Yeah…. Really. He just…. can't wait."

Bunny didn't know about anything about that. Although, Dean had already talked about who Lisa and Ben were, the boy didn't seem very happy to know Dean had another family.

"_Ok, if you say so. See you tomorrow."_ – Lisa answered.

"Bye, Lisa."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment to think about how exactly he was going to tell Bunny. He had to be careful, the kid was like a ticking bomb and any brusque move could make him explode. Dean didn't know how he was going to react, he just hoped Bunny wouldn't freak out.

"Hey Bunny, can you come here?" – Dean called leaning on the small kitchen chair.

"What?" – The boy didn't take his eyes off the television

"Now please!"- Bunny groan upset turning off the TV. He stood and walked stumbling, sitting heavily on the chair making it creaked insanely.

"Here I am, what are your other two wishes?" – He joked, showing his cocky smile. Dean rolled his eyes, he really hated that annoying smirk.

"I don't know how to tell you this and really don't know how you're going to react but, here it goes…."

Bunny smile started to fade away slowly as Dean talked. Lisa and Ben were going to stay with them for the weekend. That would explain why they were in a 4 star hotel. Dean picked which word carefully. He watched Bunny expression become sadder and sadder… or maybe madder? He couldn't really figure it out.

-"And I want you to behave and be nice to them. They are very special and it means a lot to me you get along, ok?" – Bunny stared with a bored look on his face.

"Fine. Whatever… The sofa seems comfortable for him to sleep on." - Bunny shrugged and crossed his arms around his chest.

Dean's eyes widened up and he pressed his lips together, preparing himself for what was coming next – "Yeah… About that… Ben is not gonna sleep on the couch"

"You want me to sleep on the couch? But it's my room!" – Bunny frowned. Dean kept stretching his nose.

"Hm… not exactly."

"Then where is he going to sleep? We only have two beds. Lisa is going to sleep with you and…" – Bunny stooped realizing what Dean was trying to explain. He turned slowly with a suspicious look. Dean smiled nervously. – "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" – Bunny shook his head repeatedly.

"Oh c'mon Bunny, it's just two nights, He's only ten."

The boy stood up angry –"You mad, bro? The only time I shared a bed with another guy was with Milo. It did not end well. For both of us!" – He tapped his foot on the ground.

Dean mimicked Bunny and also stood up. – "Well, it's going to happen whether you like it or not." – The boy stepped back meeting his back against the wall. He pounded looking down. Dean sighed – "Sorry Bun." – He laid his handss on the boy's shoulders – "But you have to accept and understand they are going to be part of your life now."

"I don't even know them, Dean!"

"Yeah, but soon you will. Ok kid?"

"Ah fine!" – Bunny whispered

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah, yeah! You better get pizza for dinner, otherwise I'm gonna be extremely angry!"

Dean laughed – "French fries?"

"Duh!"

…..

The reception was golden and red, filled with bright lights and shiny lamps falling down the roof. _Too beautiful_, some thought_. Too fancy_, others thought. _Too expensive_, Dean thought.

Dean waited impatient near the bar. Behind the amount of people walking and talking loud, one voice was unmistakable.

"Dean!" – Ben yelled happy to see his hero again. The little boy ran.

"Hey champ!" – The older man laughed, running his hand through Ben's hair.

"See you haven't changed your habits a little bit." – Lisa smiled dearly, peeking at the bar.

"You know how I love a fresh drink in the morning!" – Dean returned the smile. She was truly beautiful, her tan skin and dark eyes… God, how he loved her. Her, and her loss dress. He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"We going up?" – Ben asked anxious to see how tall the room was and to see if it was tall enough to make people look like ants.

"Yeah, let's go! Room 152, 12º floor."

"Awesome!" – Ben yelled excited, he grabbed the keys out Dean's hand.

…

The sound of the door opening and the voices on the hall made Bunny squeeze his eyes shut. He sighed trying to relax, but he really couldn't…. He didn't sleep. Just the idea of having to meet new people sent chills down his spine. "What if Dean forgets about me?" – Let's be honest, he was jealous. Really jealous! He couldn't bear the idea of having, well, competition. Childish? Yes. But he was too proud to admit it. Bunny swallowed hard cleaning up his throat.

"Are you nervous?" – Dean whispered to Linda.

She nodded – "Maybe a little bit."

"yeah… Me too. Bunny! Bunny come here!" – Dean's voice cracked at the end.

Ben's eyes lighted up – "You have a bunny?"

"Nah. It's just my name, thank you." – Bunny answered

Lisa blushed embarrassed. Dean bit down a laugh

"Really, Bunny?"

"Yeah, really! Problem?" – The boy had an aggressive tone on his voice that made Dean glared.

"Oh no, no no! It's very unusual." – Lisa tried desperately to correct her son's words. – "Hi, I'm Lisa and this is my son, Ben." – If only Dean could grow wings he would have flowed away from all that awkwardness.

"Ok." – The boy answered

"So, Bunny why don't you show Ben your bedroom and help him unpack?" – Dean finally broke the silence

"He can see it himself! He has eyes doesn't he? And what happened to his hands to not be able to unpack his own shit?" – Bunny said ironically. Dean glared once more, but this time was a different kind of glare. And that was enough.

"Fine!" – Bunny groaned. Ben followed him like a little soldier.

…

"Close the door." – Bunny ordered coldly. Ben swallowed but closed it quickly. Ben looked around the messy room. He imagined a hurricane had entered through the window and blew all of his stuff to the air. Or a thief had broken into his apartment and that was why all his drawers were opened with clothe hanging and falling down.

The door had a few band posters on the back and a warning dog sign for some reason. The ceiling had a shiny yellow 69 number. Behind the big bed, the wall was almost all covered with photos and more photos, train tickets, letters, quotes and a rose. Ben couldn't take his eyes off of it. It could be a lot confusing but, in a way it was kinda beautiful.

"Cool wall!" – Ben blinked trying to get back to reality, that wall could really hypnotize you.

Bunny turned, he seemed surprised – "Thanks…" – He whispered. Ben thought he saw Bunny smile a bit, but it was too fast to be sure. – "You can have the bottom drawer. That should do."

"Why do yo…."

"Please save all your question to the end of the tour, thank you." – Bunny interrupted. Ben giggled, he was funny.

"That's the bed, obviously. The door on the left is the bathroom. My bathroom! VIP only. And I'm the only one with a pass card. So use the other one. Hum… what else? You can't touch my laptop, drawers and most important, never but never open the boxes under my bed, get it?" – Ben nodded a little curious – "Good! Questions?"- Ben raised his hand like a school boy –"Yes?"

"Why do you have 69 up there?"

Bunny frowned confused but then he remembered, Ben is ten years old. – "It's my lucky number." – He made up.

Ben pressed his upper lip – "Does it really gives you luck?"

"Oh you have no idea kid" – Bunny laughed.

…

Dean and Lisa had left for a walk and to buy dinner, although it was only 4 o'clock, but that was the only credible excuse for what they were really planning to do. But Bunny knew exactly what they were up to.

Ben sat alone in the living room while Bunny played computer games with the music turn up loud. The little boy sighed bored, he decided to give it a try. – "Can I watch you play?" – He asked peeking through the door.

Bunny glanced at him – "Fine. Just be quite!" – Ben smiled crawling up to the bed.

Only the music filled the silence, but that didn't last long.

"What are you playing?"

"GTA"

"What is it about?"

"Stealing and doing random shit, basically."

"Oh… My mom doesn't let me play those kinds of games. She says they are a bad influence. And you do swear a lot, so I guess she's right."

"I thought you were going to be quite!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Here hold this for a second!"

Bunny threw his laptop to Ben. He immediately crawled under the bed opening carefully one of the hidden boxes. Ben leaned down curious trying to see what was inside of it.

"No peeking. Eyes on the screen."

Ben pounded disappointed, sitting up straight in the bed again. Bunny crawled out beneath the bed. He held something in his hand. He ran to the window and opened letting the cold wind hit his skin. Ben watched him, he should be focusing on the game but what Bunny was doing was more entertaining.

Bunny sat on the edge of the window and took a cigarette out of the small pack and a lighter of his pocket. Ben's mouth drooped – "you smoke?" – He was shocked

"No, these are made of chocolate."

"Really?"

"No." – Soon enough smoke started to come out of Bunny's mouth.

"Does Dean let's you smoke?"

"No, that's why I'm doing this while he's not home."

"That's bad for your health"

Bunny sighed. He was getting tired of Ben's nosey questions – "Do you want one?"

Ben gasped – "A cigarette?"

"Yeah."

"No! My mom would kill me!"

"Oh. I guess this is only for big boys not for little kids. Mama's boy." – Bunny teased him on purpose. He just wanted to see how close he could get.

Ben stood angrily – "I'm not a mama's boy!" – He protest

" Ma. Ma's. Booooooooyyy!" – He sang mocking the upset boy.

Ben had enough; he grabbed the cigarette of Bunny's hand and smoke for the first time. He felt the polluted air entering his lungs, it burned his lips and his throat was sudden dry. Ben coughed stretching his itchy tongue.

Bunny smiled at that image. But he felt a pain in his stomach, guilt. – "Ok. Enough!" – He ripped the cigarette of his hand and threw it of the window. " Never do that again ok, Ben?" – The boy nodded, he hated that. It tasted bad and it burned, but he didn't want Bunny to call him a mama's boy again. He wanted to prove him wrong.

Bunny looked at him with a concerned look on his face. – "I'm such an idiot" – He thought.

…

The dinner was filled with laughs and jokes. Dean and Lisa kept sharing food although they both had the exactly same food. She kept smiling at Bunny and the boy just stared at the ground. He was uncomfortable between all the warming people and smiling faces. Healthy food on his plate. Dean holding hands and being romantic. A family? Maybe, but Bunny found it strange. He never had that, he only saw it in movies.

#End of part 1#

…..

Sorry but this one is going to have 2 parts. It's just very long.

I probably will not update before Christmas, so Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year! And if so, happy end of the world! xD

Hope you have a nice holidays, full of joy and magic. Family and friends… But more importantly sex, candies, drugs, parties and chocolate! xD Whatever makes you happy just do it!

Guest: Thanks for the review. I guess I was inspired at the moment! :P

Madisonlover: Here you have the story! Well half of it… But still good!


	3. Chapter 3 - Bunny Vs Ben, Part 2

_**Bunny Vs Ben, Part 2: "The Old Man From Train Number 3"**_

"And that one?" – Ben pointed to a small ticket glued to the wall. They were both sitting on the big bed, facing the covered wall.

"Funny story about that one. A man died on that same train. No kidding!"

"Were you there when it happened?"

"Yeah right in front of me.!

"Did you know him?"

"Yes. Everyone knew him actually. We called him 'The Old Man From Train Number 3'."

"Why?"

"Well no one really knew, but there were rumors."

"What kinda of rumors?"

"All kind of rumors. But the one I liked the most was this one: Legend has it, Ben, that when he was younger he hated being on trains and he avoided them every change he got. But, one day his father told him to take 5 hot breads to his sick uncle who lived across town. He had no choice but to catch a train. The third train. Once there, he sat on the left third bench, on the third seat.  
Before the train started moving, a girl around his age sat on the right third bench, on the third seat. He smiled and she smiled back. And since then, he would catch the train everyday just to see her, and she was always there as well. Until one day she wasn't. Or the next day and on the next day.  
They say her house burned and she couldn't get out in time. 'The Old Man From Train Number 3' never stooped catching the same bus and he always sat on the same spot, well until the day he died obviously.  
Some say he saw the girl's ghost on the train. And I want to believe that's true."

"Why?"

"I want to believe he died looking at the person he loved the most. I want to believe he died seeing such beautiful view." – Ben didn't ask anything else. It didn't seem the time for it. He just wanted to think about Bunny's words, to think about the 'The Old Man From Train Number 3' and if the girl really loved him. To think if he really died happy.

Bunny just kept quiet as well, he was smiling though, not showing of course. He was smiling inside.

"Who are they?" – The little boy pointed to the damage pictures that occupied a large space on the white wall.

Bunny sighed standing up on the bed. He leaned against the photos. Ben followed him with his eyes. – " These four are Sarah, Drake, Leonor and Joe. They were what we call the sex predators. Watching them it's like watching a National geographic episode: Observe as the dirty sluts emerge from his natural habitat. You can see by the tiny skirts and bumps on his pants they are ready to mate." – Bunny tried to imitate a British accent, but failed merciless.  
Ben just laughed harder, although he didn't quit understand what bunny meant.

"What about the other ones?"

"This is Rachel and Patrick. They were the most innocence, sweet and nice people in the entire world. And they always had cookies.  
Here we have Alex, Charlie and Scott. Don't mess with them, just saying.  
These ladies here are Emma, Hayley and Beth. Huge drama queens!  
And finally, that's Linda, Milo and…. Kate. My best friends" – He tried his best not to be sad by it.

"Kate is so pretty!" – Ben said softy.

Bunny just stared at the photograph like he had forgotten she was dead – "Yes, she is."

….

The night always comes faster when no one wants it. When everyone just forgets about it and wishes it would simply go away, the darks hides the blue sky and before you could do anything about it, the light it's gone and it's time to sleep.

"Ok, this is my side and you sleep way over there." – Bunny claimed lying down on the big bed. Ben rolled his eyes trying to ignore him.

"Ok"

"Way, way over there!" – He insisted.

"I got it, Bunny!" – Ben finally laid down too. They both stayed there in the dark staring at the ceiling and it's big shiny number. – "Hey I just noticed something" – Ben broke the silence

"What?"

"You are the only one of your friends with a strange name."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep!" – Bunny rolled upset.

It was late night, the clock marked 6.42. The wind was blowing strong, sounding like a wolf whistle. Ben couldn't sleep; he didn't feel at home or save. He did thought about going to his mother's bedroom but it was too dark and if he did that Bunny would call him a mama's boy again. So he just waited.  
He turned to look at Bunny. The boy was lying on his belly and the bed sheet only covered his legs. Ben wondered how he could not be cold. He was about to lose interest, but then he noticed something, something he couldn't figure out.

Bunny's shirt was a bit up not only showing his bare back but something else. Ben got closer curious. His eyes grew wide when he realized what that black red line was. But he couldn't believe it. He had to be sure, he pulled Bunny's shirt up slowly. His mouth dropped in shock.  
Bunny's back was filled with marks, painful marks, welts and bruises. Two red long lines came down from his shoulder until his spine. There was a blue half circle staring on his side all the way to his ribs. And scratches, deep scratches.

Ben let out a surprised breath. Bunny woke up feeling all the fuzz around him. At first he was still numb and didn't realize what was happening.

"Bunny, your back!" - Ben said petrified.

Bunny jumped on top of him, he covered Ben's mouth with his hands. He held back tears. – "If you ever tell what you saw to anyone, I'll cut you!" – Ben nodded, but he wasn't scared. He was sad, not for him but for Bunny.

…..

The day was normal, no discussions, or fights, nothing…. You would think that was a good sign but it wasn't. It was a really bad one.  
Bunny and Ben didn't talk all day and they had no intention to. Bunny only feared Ben wouldn't tell. He prayed he wouldn't. At the end of the day, Lisa and Ben left.  
She hugged him before saying goodbye. She actually hugged him. Bunny froze when she did, he was not expecting such thing. But it felt good.  
Once again, the guilt was eating him inside. They were so nice to him and he just kept acting like a jerk, he felt like an idiot.

…..

_**2 day later**_

"What? Lisa slow down, I can't understand you. What happened?" – Dean tried desperately to calm her down. Lisa was euphoric, speaking with nonsense words.

"He did what?!" – Dean's eyes filled up with anger. The boy shivered with the man's rushed tone. He knew he was on big trouble and there was no escape this time. Dean stared at Bunny; he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

"Dean this is unacceptable. You need to talk to him. This can't happen again!" – Although Bunny could only hear her frustrated mumbles over the phone, he knew it was about that happened. About what he had done.

"Calm down Lisa" – Dean said softy almost warming but, not even that gave any comfort to Bunny's stomach.

"I'm sorry Dean but if this continues…"– He had stopped listen to her.

"Ok, I got to go."- He hung up before she could answer. Dean just kept quiet staring at the shiny ground.

"Wh…What is wrong?" – Bunny asked with a scratched voice. The man's hand clenched in a fist.

Bunny's chin trembled in fear. He dragged his legs up to the couch and crossed his arms around his knees, turning himself into a little ball. Bunny seemed so helpless in that position, so innocence.

"Bunny…" – Dean growled tired..

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"- The boy apologized. Dean had enough, he had reached his limit. If Bunny wondered what it takes to bring Dean down he wondered no more. But he wished he didn't.  
Dean didn't care how sorry Bunny was or how childish he looked, that wasn't enough, unforgivable.

"I don't care! I don't care! What were you thinking?" – Dean yelled coldly. Bunny froze.

"It was just a joke! I didn't force him to do it."

"A joke? It was just a joke? He's ten, bunny! And you're sixteen! I told you couldn't smoke anymore."

"And I said no! I smoke, get over it, I'm not gonna stop!"

"You aren't?"

"No!" – Dean rubbed his hands together

"Fine then."- Dean stood up. It seemed like the all floor moved. He made his way to the boy's room making Bunny jumped in reaction.

"That's private!"

"Sit down!" – Dean shouted. His face seething red with anger, his muscles so tensed up he could see his own veins popping out. And that tone, that voice, that was enough to make Bunny shut up.  
The boy sat back again, returning to his vital position. Dean stared for moments until he entered Bunny's room and started searching all over the place. He turned the bed around, opened drawers, the posters were flying through the air, making the bedroom more of a mess then before. All so dramatic, even Bunny was surprise with his attitude. He finally found the boxes. Bunny only heard the boxes being thrown out the window and a crashing noise when it hit the ground. The boy hid his face between his crossed arms. Dean sat besides Bunny; he hoped it would give him some sort of relief, not that he deserved any.

"You can't smoke and that's it! My house, my rules. Understood?" – No response – "understood?" – Bunny shivered, dean's yells made his ears hurt. He nodded scared. - "I didn't hear you. Look at me when I'm talking to you. Look boy!" – Bunny dragged his crying eyes to meet him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks; Dean watched them as they fell.

"I'm sorry. I'm s… sorry. Please do…don't beat me. Please, I'm sorry! Don't h…hit me." – He was sobbing and it was hard for him to speak.

Dean was in complete shock. Bunny was terrified, his whole body shacking in fear. Was he that mean? Dean didn't know how to react, the boy was so harmless and pleading scared. It was amazing how he could change from being a cocky, stubborn teen to a complete crybaby, just in a few seconds.

"Bunny…" – Just as Dean lift a hand, bunny jumped back almost like instinctively. Dean stopped. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

"Bunny what are you talking about?" – The silence of soft sobs was all he got for an answer. He tried to touch him again but bunny didn't let him. – "Why are you so afraid of me? I'm not gonna hit you.

Bunny shook his head – "They always do." – These words rang on Dean's head

"Who?"

"They. Everyone. They always hurt me."

"I won't. I'll never will."

"That's what they all say." - Dean clenched his teeth, he had to proof him.

Dean grabbed Bunny's arms, the boy fought back. Dean ignored his son's cries and began pulling him closer. Bunny tried to kicking him out but Dean strength was too much compare to his. Before he knew, he was on Dean's lap. The man held him tight, wrapping his arms around his son.

"I am so mad at you, Bunny! You disobeyed me and what you did has no excuse. And you're grounded for 2 months. But I'll never, ever beat you up." – Bunny looked up just to see Dean saying these words.

He stopped fighting, he was too tired and Dean wouldn't let go anyway. So he just stayed there and soon enough he fell asleep.

…..

"Hey Ben, thanks." – Bunny smiled grateful

"For what?" – Ben frowned

"For not telling."

"But I did tell. My mom can be really persisting."

"Not the smoke thing. The other thing."

"Oh… I would never tell. You can trust me."

Bunny nodded – "It will be our bro secret."

Ben's eyes lighted up with happiness – "Our bro secret. I like that!" – He smiled deeply. Bunny smiled back.

…

The end of Bunny Vs Ben! Happy holidays everybody xxx :)


End file.
